Letters
by Windracer Leopard
Summary: Dear Evans, I notice you haven’t got a date to Hogsmede anymore after you and Amos Diggory broke up –that’s terrible, by the way – so… I think you know what I’m asking.' Rated for suggestive themes and coarse language. You were warned.
1. Dear Evans

AN: Well, this was co-written by me and my best friend Lid. It's basically a series of letters from James and Lily, but there are some other characters mentioned.

Hestia Jones and Marlene Mckinnon: Lily's best friends. Hestia has an on-off relationship with Sirius.

Dorcas Meadows: An odd, obsessive girl that has a thing for James.

Lid worte James' letters, and I wrote Lily's. Enjoy!

* * *

Dear Evans,

I notice you haven't got a date to Hogsmede anymore after you and Amos Diggory broke up – that's terrible, by the way – so… I think you know what I'm asking.

Faithfully yours,  
James Potter

* * *

Dear Potter,

No, I don't think Amos is currently available, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't swing that way. You'll have to go to Hogsmede on your own.

Sincerely,  
Lily Evans

* * *

Evans,

You're not really under the impression I fancy Diggory, do you? If I was gay, don't you think I'd go after Sirius? He _is _the best-looking guy at Hogwarts – except for me, of course. No, my dear, I want _you_ to come to Hogsmede with me.

Grinning devilishly,  
James Potter

* * *

Potter,

Well, that pink cashmere does give rather a strong impression. And you do trail after Sirius like a love-sick dog. But I'm avoiding the question. I'll have you know I'm going to Hogsmede with Marlene and Hestia – Black cheated in her again – to have a girl's day.

Apologies,  
Lily Evans

* * *

Evans,

I'll have you know the sweater is courtesy of my mother, so you can take it up with her. I'm sorry to hear about Jones (I'll talk to him if you like), but can't I tempt you to be with me for just an hour at Hogsmede?

Begging (practically),  
James Potter

* * *

Potter,

Your mother still buys you clothes? I'd appreciate it if you talked to Black; Hestia is rather cut up about it. No, I cannot meet in Hogsmede – Hestia, Marlene and I promised we wouldn't date for a while. Even if I hadn't, I still wouldn't date you.

Sincerely,  
Lily Evans

* * *

Lily,

I'm her 'dearest Jamesie' – of course she still buys me clothes. I don't want to make that woman unhappy. What did he do to her, by the way? Oh come on Lily, you can have a secret date with me. I promise not to tell anyone, not even Remus. Just – just see if you like it. All I'm asking for is one date. You don't have to go again if you don't want to!

With hopes almost dashed,  
James Potter

* * *

Potter,

'Dearest Jamesie'? Tell me, how does it feel when Dorcas calls you the pet name you mother has for you? Has Dorcas ever made you a sweater? I can't tell you, it's a girl thing. _No_.

Sincerely,  
Lily Evans

* * *

Evans,

Forgive me if I detect a subtle nuance of affection in the way you taunt me. Dorcas _has_ made me sweaters, but I don't wear them – _ever_. It's a matter if fashion sense as much as it is pride. I'd much rather one of _your_ sweaters, anyway. Girl thing. Right! I bet you told Remus. And, _please_?

Despondent,  
James Potter

* * *

Potter,

Any sense of affection you detect is a figment of your imagination. What kind of sweaters, may I ask? No, I didn't tell Remus. _No_.

Sincerely,  
Lily Evans

* * *

Evans,

If it so please you, I'll keep on imagining. What kind of sweaters do I want you to knit me? Any type you want, dear Lily. Really? How do I know you're not lying? And fine, have it your way. You'll regret it eventually.

Scowling,  
James Potter

* * *

Potter,

Actually, it does not please me, so please stop it. I meant the kind of sweaters Dorcas makes. Hestia, Marlene and I are doing a presentation on fashion disasters; perhaps you can send some samples. Why would I lie? I will _not_.

Sincerely,  
Lily Evans

* * *

Evans,

Secretly trying to get me to send you one of my articles of clothing so you can cherish it in privacy? And yes – you will. You'll give up the game eventually – I know you fancy me, deep down. It's a gut feeling.

Sensing something,  
James Potter

* * *

Potter,

On the contrary, I shall have little contact with the item you send. Marlene is the one actually giving the presentation, and the item shall be returned immediately. It will be treated with the same indifference as the boxers Sirius supplied. You're imagining things again.

Sincerely,  
Lily Evans

* * *

Evans,

Did you know that the Nile is not only a river in Egypt? You can wear my sweater – I don't mind. In fact, if you _do_ send it back to me, which I highly doubt you will, your lovely perfume will at least mask it's horridness (Dorcas insists on knitting them herself – she claims 'Our Love' is otherwise false). By the way, no girl in her right mind can treat a pair of Sirius' dacks with indifference. Just wait, Jones'll go ape-shit.

Knowingly,  
James Potter

* * *

Potter,

Yes, the Nile is also a river in Sudan, Uganda, and Tanzania. What's your point? If the sweater is as ugly as you make out, I highly doubt I'll even _touch_ it. We're handling all ugly clothes with rubber gloves, tongs, and other essential safety equipment. And, for your information, Hestia took seeing Sirius' underpants very well. Apparently, she's all ready seen them plenty of times.

Sincerely,  
Lily Evans

* * *

Evans,

Again – you're slow for a clever girl. You're lucky I don't lose my patience easily, or I'd be undoing Emmeline Vance's shirt buttons right now; don't make that face at me. Anyway, I'll bet she has. They can't be much of a novelty anymore. I heard she's even taken him underwear shopping at Gladrags's.

Eyebrow waggle,  
James Potter

* * *

Potter,

And that is why I shall never go out with you, you perverse, pathetic excuse for a human being.

Sincerely,  
Lily Evans

* * *

Evans,

Don't be jealous, it doesn't become you.  
James Potter

P.S. You could have me anytime you wanted… all it takes is a 'yes' to my ever-present-proposal.

P.P.S. Shall I continue the alliteration? Does it impress you?

* * *

Potter,

No, no, and no.

Sincerely,  
Lily Evans

P.S. I showed your letter to Marlene, who showed it to Hestia, who showed it to Emmeline, who is now also completely disgusted with you.

P.P.S. Hestia is also disgusted with you for insinuating she shops anywhere other than 'Glamour Jinxed'.

P.P.P.S. I hate you.

* * *

Evans,

Tell Emmeline that she must have suffered a terrible concussion, because_ I_ clearly remember last night. Tell Jones that I don't care one way or the other – it's just clothes. FINALLY, I _love_ you, so you'd better learn to do a three-sixty.

Sincerely,  
James Potter

P.S. Ever read 'Pride and Prejudice'?

* * *

Potter,

Emmeline would like me to inform you that that was _Jeanette Midgeon_ last night (and now neither are speaking to you, as you may have noticed). Hestia would like me to inform you to watch out for your head at Quidditch practice today. I have no interest in learning to do a 'three-sixty'. Finally, of course I have. You only know about it because Hestia gave you a list of my favourite books, so you could attempt to impress me.

Sincerely,  
Lily Evans

* * *

Evans,

You may tell Emmeline Vance and Jeanette Midgeon that, in the dark, they both feel the same. You may inform Hestia Jones that threats against the Quidditch captain are not appreciated, and that she is now suspended from the team until further notice; I'm sure she'll have fun watching from the sidelines. And, for your information, I've read it twice, before I came upon the list of 'your favourite books'. So there.

Regards,  
James Charlus Potter

P.S. Doubt my intelligence? Count my OWLS. I dare you.

* * *

Potter,

Emmeline and Jeanette still both hate you. Hestia would like to inform you that you cannot suspend a player from the team when there is no alternate, especially when the Quidditch final is _three days away_. That's excellent for you.

Sincerely,  
L. M. Evans

P.S. I have no interest in continuing this conversation, and I would prefer it if you didn't write to me again.

* * *

Lily Evans,

I have twelve OWLS.

Sincerely,  
James Potter


	2. One Month Later

Hey kids! Since so many people loved the first chapter, we'll be posting lots more! Also, just to clear up, Dorcas is not James' girlfriend. She simply thinks she is. If anyone wants to read more about the back story into the 'Letters' and 'Summer study' universe, check out my LJ (my homepage links there) for dialogue fics about all that.

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. I only own half of the plot. Lid owns the other half (if you don't recognise anything, we probably own that too). The line 'I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request' belongs to 'Pirates of the Caribbean'.

And now, on with the show!

* * *

::ONE MONTH LATER::

Potter,

I would like to ask if I could borrow a copy of 'Pride and Prejudice'. My copy has been misplaced.

Sincerely,  
Lily Evans

P.S. Okay, fine. You win. I give up. We haven't spoken in a month, you haven't asked me out, you haven't even wiggled your eyebrows suggestively at me. I thought I'd be happy, you know. But I'm not. I miss you. I miss your disturbing eyebrow waggle, I miss perverse comments, I even miss the way you'd ruffle your hair in that stupid little way of yours. I'm sorry I got so angry with you – I was jealous, I suppose. So, I've thrown my dignity out the window, can you please write to me? I want to see your scratchy writing again.

- Lily

P.P.S. I wasn't kidding about that copy of 'Pride and Prejudice'. Please send it.

P.P.P.S. Tell anyone about this, and DIE

* * *

Potter,

You owe me big time. Do you know how difficult it was to procure that book?

- Hestia Jones

* * *

Padfoot,

Mate – I just hit the JACKPOT! Lily Evans wants me bad.

- Prongs

* * *

Evans,

I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request.

J.P

* * *

James,

Observe the use of your first name? Please, I _miss_ you. Talk to me.

Yours,  
Lily

* * *

Prongs,

I _told_ you my plan would work!

- Padfoot

* * *

Lily,

'Yours'? As in _mine_ as in, my _girlfriend_?

- James

* * *

Potter,

It's a way of signing a letter, you prat. I wrote to you – without you writing to me first, may I add – used your first name, _and_ grovelled. Don't push your luck.

- Lily

* * *

Evans,

No dice. I'd rather be playing Quidditch right now; you're wasting my time.

Examining his Quidditch gloves,  
James

* * *

Potter,

If I'm wasting your time so much, I won't write to you again.

Sincerely,  
Lily Evans

* * *

Evans,

Just how would you go, to get me to write to you properly?

Eyebrow raise,  
James

* * *

Potter,

If you don't want to write to me, I can't make you. I've given my apology, it's up to you to accept it.

- Lily Evans

* * *

Evans,

…fine. Only because I like you.

- James

* * *

Potter,

Fine what?

- Lily Evans

* * *

Evans,

'Fine' I'll write to you. So…enjoy snogging Davey Gudgeon the other day? I enjoyed watching.

Clenching his teeth,  
James

* * *

Potter,

I find the fact that you watch me snog faintly disturbing. And, though it isn't any of your business, no, I didn't enjoy it. Gudgeon has pickle breath.

Yours, (no smart comments this time)  
Lily Evans

* * *

Evans,

Faintly disturbing? In a rare display of lack of inhibitions, you snogged him in the courtyard in front of _everyone_. Pickle breath, you say? Well, rest assured, I don't like pickles.

Checking his breath,  
James

P.S. I'm minty-fresh.

* * *

Potter,

I don't see why everyone makes a fuss, _just_ because I snogged someone in the courtyard. Sirius does it all the time. Also, the smell of mint makes me want to throw up.

- Lily Evans

* * *

Evans,

And so we've come full circle. Didn't the copy of 'Pride and Prejudice' get through to you at all?

Indignant,  
James P.

* * *

Potter,

Gudgeon and I aren't together anymore. Is that what you want to hear?

Sincerely,  
Lily Evans

* * *

Evans,

Yes, Evans. That's exactly what I want to hear; I was hoping he'd want to go out with me.

Sarcastic,  
James

* * *

Potter,

That was what I was insinuating, yes.

- Lily Evans

* * *

Evans,

Does your repertoire of jokes rest solely on taunting my sexuality?

Grumpy (and _very_ heterosexual),  
James Potter

* * *

Potter,

Who said I was joking? But I digress. This is _supposed_ to be a cordial conversation, not a bout of verbal sparring. Perhaps you would care to discuss famous instances of goblin warfare? Or your sexuality, whatever works.

- Lily Evans

* * *

Evans,

Goblin warfare? Channelling Binns, are you? Really Evans, you'll put me to sleep. And no thanks; my sexuality isn't a topic I care to speculate, especially when it's already set in concrete.

Disgruntled,  
James Potter

P.S. Fancy a snog? That ought to keep us nicely occupied.

* * *

Potter,

You know, it can be quite interesting when Binns isn't teaching. And I thought you had mint breath. I hate mint.

- Lily Evans

* * *

Evans,

Want to tutor me? I'm a good student.

Winking (but not lewdly),  
James Potter

P.S. Fine then. What do you like?

P.P.S. Do I have to borrow some of Sirius's fresh breath sprays?

* * *

Potter,

I like oranges, Sirius is _never_ going to lend you his breath sprays, and I don't want a repeat of when I tried to tutor you in Potions. Also, it is impossible for you not to wink lewdly.

- Lily Evans

* * *

Evans,

Well maybe it's your imagination, then. You only see what you want to, Evans, and I wouldn't be surprised if that was me.

A firm believer in his theory,  
James Potter

* * *

Potter,

I see, at this very moment, Davey Gudgeon and Amos Diggory. This is proof that I don't see what I want.

- Lily

P.S. I also see Emmeline and Pettigrew making out, which is definitely something I do _not_ want.

* * *

Evans,

Good for Wormtail. He deserves the experience. Need me to swing by and pick up your mood? I'll bet you'll be seeing what you want then.

Grinning,  
James

P.S. I'll even give you a close-up shot.

* * *

Potter,

That doesn't mean it doesn't make me want to gouge out my eyes with a spoon. A distraction would be welcome.

- Lily

P.S. This doesn't mean I'm not pleased for Peter. The kid was never going to get any.

P.P.S. I don't require any close-up shots, thanks.

* * *

More chapters will be up soon. Review!


	3. Dear James

I'm so sorry everyone! I wanted to get this up sooner, but my computer unfortunately exploded (I also just couldn't be bothered, but the exploding computer excuse sounds better). Well, anyway, here is chapter 3 of 'Letters'. Enjoy, and don't forget to review, especially if this story is in your faves/alerts.

Disclaimer: Characters and setting belong to J.K Rowling. This was co-written with a friend of mine, so we both own the plot. And, since I forgot to mention it the last to chapters, we also don't own 'Pride and Prejudice'. The bald Sirius references are from my other HP fic, 'Summer Study'.

* * *

James,

I thought I told you, no close up shots! Also, where on Earth did you find orange breath sprays/mints?

- Lily

* * *

Lily,

Ohhh but you _didn't_ tell me. So I thought I might as well check – you know, in case you were suppressing any carnal urges… primarily to rip my clothes off. And I went searching under the couch cushions. Scored a couple of Galleons, too. Sweet, right?

Now also know as,  
Jackpot James

P.S. I hope you like rich boys.

* * *

James,

Ohhh, but I _did_. And I only like rich boys because they buy excellent presents. You _are _buying me excellent presents, right? My birthday is only two months away.

- Lily

* * *

Lily – love,

Now, now, don't go burning a hole in my pocket. I've got other passions to fund, as my dwindling supply of Dungbombs will testify. Anyway, I guess I should ask you while we're on the subject – what _do_ you want for your birthday?

Thinking of jumping out of a birthday cake (naked),  
James

P.S. I'm good at surprises.

* * *

James,

I require no birthday – cake – jumping, thanks. And don't tell me after six years of stalking me you _still_ don't know what I like for my birthday.

- Lily

* * *

Lily,

It's not _me_ stalking _you_. It's you turning up wherever I go. Especially when Jones is with you and Sirius is with me. So, it's practically _you _stalking _me_. And I didn't want to spoil the surprise, but I've already got an idea for your first present. Decide what you want for your second present, will you?

James

* * *

James,

I've been stalking _you_? Please. Tell me, if you haven't been stalking me, how do you know I always have first – and – second presents? And don't pretend you don't take advantage of Black's and Hestia's _'oh – look – we've – completely – accidentally – ran – into – each – other – in – the – corridor – let's – go – snog – in – a – broom – closet – now'_ ™. And, since you've been stalking me, you should know I like surprises. Go ask Hes and Minnie, if you still don't have any ideas.

- Lily

* * *

Lily,

I am to please. Although, since I'm not telling you what your first present is, I _do_ know that you like surprises. Don't underestimate me.

Smirking,  
James

P.S. Planned your birthday party, yet?

* * *

James,

Minnie's planning it, you know she loves it. If you still want to jump out of a birthday cake, organise it with her (though I'm still completely opposed to the idea, of course). And I haven't underestimated you since that time in third year.

- Lily

* * *

Lily,

You say you're opposed, but I know you're lying – through your pearly white teeth. Plus, I'd taste like cake instead of mint. *wink* 3rd Year? Don't remember it. After six years, they all sort of blur into one, y'know? Well, no, you probably don't; you've only wielded a Dungbomb once, and that was for confiscation purposes. Oh, the things I could teach you…

Sighing wistfully,  
James

* * *

James,

Well, I've been teaching you _a lot_ – when we first started, you couldn't kiss at all. So perhaps you could return the favour and teach me something. Don't underestimate me though; I've learned many things from assisting Hestia with her revenge plots.

- Lily

* * *

Lily,

That's a matter of opinion, and to be honest, darlin', you're a bit deluded. If I gave out feedback forms to every girl after our broom closet sessions – which I don't, but still *shifty eyes* - I guarantee you I'd get a 'highly satisfied' every time. Anyway, there'll be no need revenge plots, thanks. As devious as you girls are, Sirius and _I_ are more devious.

Firm believer (in his personal ability, both snogging and prank – wise),  
James

* * *

James,

Well, the girls you _used_ to meet in broom closets have particularly low standards, dear. Though, I admit, it seems you've learned a little something – probably from the more… _versatile_ young women at this school. You doubt the pranking ability of the Marauderettes (Hestia came up with the name)? Tell me, who was it who made Sirius bald? You'll have to accept it someday, dear; I'm more talented than you in _every_ aspect.

- Lils

_

* * *

_

Lils

(So I see you've warmed up to the nickname I gave you in 3rd Year),

How would you know, dear Lily? You haven't been going around snogging my previous conquests, have you? Who made Sirius bald, you say? Well, I'll have you know Hestia overheard us when we were testing it out – on ourselves, of course, not some 1st Year – and I guess she must have recognised our genius for what it was. _You'll_ have to accept it one day; I'm much smarter than what you give me credit for.

James (is much smarter than you think, and is _not_ desperate!)

* * *

James,

For you information, _Hes_ and _Minnie_ gave me that nickname in _second_ year. And I know about your various broom closet 'conquests' because Hestia told me that Black told her that you'd loudly bemoan how various girls snogging ability probably would never be as good as mine (which is a bit disturbing, but quite sweet, by the way). She gave me names, and trust me: low standards. Also, Hestia found that hex in an old charms book.

- Lils

P.S. I'm sure you're much smarter than I give you credit for. As you probably know, until recently, I was under the impression you had less brain cells than the average Flobberworm.

* * *

Lily,

Ever considered _altered _charms?

Winking,  
James

P.S. Don't underestimate Flobberworms. Once, Sirius nearly hexed on but it ended up biting his finger before he could.

* * *

James,

Flobberworms don't have teeth, moron.

- Lils

* * *

Lily,

Fine. Maybe it wasn't a Flobberworm, then.

Sulking,  
James

P.S. Could have been a Salamander…

* * *

James,

You mistook a large, fire – loving lizard for a small, mucus – excreting larvae? Were you wearing your glasses?

- Lils

* * *

Lily,

Sirius may have taken them. Annoying prat. I didn't bother to tell him he would ruin his eyesight like that.

Muttering under his breath,  
James

* * *

James,

You can't tell if your glasses are on? And, if ruining his eyesight, that's probably why Hes kept grumbling about Black missing her lips. Or maybe he's just got no talent.

- Lils

* * *

Lily,

Hestia seems to make a point of wanting to snog Sirius on 'Firewhiskey Friday'. Need I say more?

Suggestive glance,  
James

P.S. In case my insinuation was too oblique, Sirius likes to get _pissed_ on Friday nights.

* * *

James,

Tell me, do you join him? Perhaps that would explain your poor kissing.

- Lils

P.S. No I didn't miss the insinuation. I'm not a moron.

* * *

Lily,

Even an innocent like you should know a drunken stupor doesn't last very long. You tend to avoid me on Friday nights anyway.

Raising an eyebrow,  
James

* * *

James,

That's because Fridays are 'girl nights'. There's Briteshine, hair products, and gushing/moping about boys. Also chocolate.

- Lils

* * *

Lily,

Sounds fun… and girly. Can I come?

Grinning,  
James

P.S. I promise I won't bring Sirius.

* * *

James,

I thought you were the manly Marauder. Aren't you the only one that doesn't paint his nails?

- Lils

* * *

Lily,

Oh, but I _am_. I'd only come to see you, of course.

Winking,  
James

P.S. I prefer my nails dirty and rugged from a hard day's Quidditch.

P.P.S. Does that turn you on?

P.P.P.S. … At all?

* * *

James,

Sorry, but it's strictly 'No Boys'. I mean, I _can't_ have you there when I'm trying to comfort Hes 'cause Black cheated on her again. It'd be like… waving the fact she doesn't have a boyfriend (and I have) in her face! And non – painted nails are a … refreshing change. I shall say no more.

- Lils

* * *

Lily,

So I'm your boyfriend now?

Devilish grin,  
James

P.S. forgive me for mustering more enthusiasm for this point than any of your others.

* * *

James,

Well, I'm not really the type to casually snog random boys in broom closets.

- Lils

P.S. You're forgiven.

* * *

Lily,

I could get you to like it…

James

P.S. Although, there'd be no random boys – just me.

* * *

James,

No thanks. I only snog boys when we're actually _dating_.

- Lils

P.S. Speaking of which, it's time for your snogging lesson. Sixth floor broom closet, on the double!


	4. I Think I Need Tutoring

Hey everyone! Because you're all such great reviewers (and Lid and I went on bit of a writing spree) I have three chapters to upload at once! Ain't it great? Now, don't forget to enjoy, and review!

* * *

Lily,

I think I need tutoring. You know I'm awful at Transfiguration…

Grinning,  
James

* * *

James,

Awful, are you? Wasn't it just last week you were gloating about beating me in the last class test?

- Lily

* * *

Lily,

Me? Gloating? No. Never. Anyway, I suddenly seem to have lost all ability to comprehend it. Help?

Beseeching you,  
James

* * *

James,

Hmm. Perhaps I was right when I postulated you had less mental capacity than the average Flobberworm.

- Lily

* * *

Lily,

I do protesteth! Flobberworms are despicable creatures, all slimy and despicable. Anyone at this school will tell you I'm made of awesome.

That's physically possible,  
James

* * *

James,

How exactly is it possible to be made of awesome? Explain it to me.

- Lily

* * *

Lily,

I need no explanation, my Lily-flower. It is an abstract concept; one I could not possibly make an attempt at explaining outside of a broom closet.

Earnestly (honestly),  
James

* * *

James,

So it's physically possible, and yet it is an abstract concept. I am intrigued. But must we go all the way to the broom closet?

- Lily

P.S. I thought I told you not to call me Lily-flower.

* * *

Lily-flower,

Sor- whoops. Verbal regurgitation. I suppose it _is _a bit of a tautology, isn't it? And yes, well, it is imperative to the process, but I suppose I could make do right here…

Heaving a sigh,  
James

James,

I'd appreciate it, I'm very comfortable in this armchair. Come and explain it to me?

- Lily

P.S. never say 'verbal regurgitation' again. It conjures a fairly disturbing mental image.

* * *

Lily,

Listen, love, my owl's getting tired, so I'm just going to nip up to explain it to you; of course our future conversations depend on it.

Winking,  
James (will see _you_ in a second!)

…

James,

That was certainly… enlightening.

- Lily

* * *

Lily,

I explain things well don't I?

James

* * *

James,

Very. I always thought I was more of a visual learner, but apparently I take more things in when I learn them _orally_.

- Lily

* * *

Lily,

Glad I could help. You're an excellent student. we should make these 'tutoring' sessions a regular thing.

Eyebrow waggle,

James

* * *

James,

I concur, but perhaps we should have the lessons somewhere more private. I think we scarred everyone in the Common Room. I was trying to keep it a secret, as well.

- Lily

* * *

Lily,

Wait, what? Why a secret?

Deadpan,  
James

* * *

James,

Hestia and I are having a slight disagreement at the moment. She's part of a betting ring, which places bets on you and I getting together. I didn't want her to win any money.

- Lily

* * *

Lily,

Call it off. Show me how much you care. And if it's money you want….

Frowning,  
James

* * *

James,

Does it matter? She won the money, and she apologised. The point is moot, and never had anything to do with how much I care about you.

Love,  
Lily

* * *

Lily,

So… there's no problem, right? Why would it matter if people saw us together?

Confused,  
James (doesn't see a problem with kissing you in public)

* * *

James,

There is no problem _now_. Hestia only apologised recently. Besides, I _let_ you kiss me in public, didn't I?

Love,  
Lily

* * *

Lily,

Well… I… but… you just asked me if we could do it privately. I understand the want of privacy, but not if it's to avoid people seeing us as a couple.

James

P.S. That _is_ what we are, isn't it? Boyfriend and girlfriend?

* * *

James,

Of course, what else would we be? And I asked you to do it privately because I, unlike Hestia, am not comfortable with our fellow school-mates being _voyeurs_.

Love,  
Lily

* * *

Lily,

I know, Lily. I told you I understand the privacy aspect of it. But, do you care what people will say?

Not wanting to embarrass you (although how that is conceivable is beyond me…)  
James

* * *

James,

I don't care what people say! Their jealousy is no problem of mine.

- Lily

* * *

Lily,

I love you. Really, I do.

James

* * *

James,

I love you too.

- Lily

* * *

Lily,

Is the Trophy Room private enough for you?

Contemplating…,  
James

* * *

James,

The Trophy Room is_ perfect_. I'll see you there.

Love,  
Lily

* * *

Lily,

Be there or be square. I'll be waiting.

James


	5. Didn't See You Today

So, I didn't see you at the match, Evans. Too busy alphabetising your Briteshine?

Not bothering to address you,

James

* * *

Potter,

McGonagall made me stay in to tutor Davey Gudgeon in Potions! Do you get angry at all your girlfriends just because they miss a Quidditch match due to circumstances beyond their control?

Sincerely,

Lily Evans

* * *

Evans,

Davey Gudgeon? That git who nearly gouged his eye out because he got friendly with the Whomping Willow? Seriously?

Seething,

James

P.S. You missed the second last game of the season. I don't ask for much, Evans, but…

* * *

Potter,

What part of 'McGonagall made me' and 'circumstances beyond my control' don't you understand?

Sincerely,

Lily Evans

* * *

Evans,

Sincerely? You don't seem sincere. Tell me, Evans, do you really love me or is it all a ruse to get back at me for asking you out so many times?

Jaded,

James

* * *

James,

Of course I love you, though at times like this I can't help but wonder why.

- Lily

* * *

Lily,

Sorry for being arse. I never see you unless we have Head duties together. I miss you, Lily (God I sound like a sap; probably Sirius spiking my Pumpkin juice again). Really, though. It's enough to make a bloke pretty damn lonely.

Sighing wistfully,

James (wishes you were right here in this comfy armchair with him)

* * *

James,

I'm sorry, but it is seventh year. Tell you what. Shall we have a 'tutoring' session tomorrow? Lunch time, in the Trophy Room?

- Lily

* * *

Lily. Anyone would think the sight of my name on all those Quidditch trophies was turning you on!

James

P.S. Deal.

* * *

James,

Your name? Oh no dear. Seeing my name on all those trophies gives me quite the ego boost.

- Lily

* * *

Lily,

Ego boost, eh? We have enough self-inflation to buoy one of those Muggle hot-air balloons.

Grinning,

James

* * *

James,

Ooh, I've always wanted to go in a hot air balloon. I think simply your self-inflation would power it at least twice around the globe.

- Lily

* * *

Lily,

'Around the World in 80 Compliments'? You can't think I'm that egomaniacal, merely a high-achiever, like yourself. We make a good couple, don't we?

Wink-and-waggle,

James

* * *

James,

'Wink-and-waggle'? Is that some sort of new dance?

- Lily

* * *

Lily,

Oh come on. You know me. It's my signature move that drives the ladies wild.

James

P.S. Of course, now you're the only recipient.

* * *

James,

To be honest, I find it fairly creepy. I believe you overestimate its ability.

- Lily

* * *

Lily,

No, Lily, no, no, no. You underestimate its ability.

Adamant,

James

* * *

James,

Really now? I personally find it a massive turn-off, and would appreciate it if you didn't perform the 'wink-and-waggle' during our tutoring sessions.

Lily,

* * *

Well, fine then.

Sulking,

James

* * *

James,

…I'm kidding. I don't really mind your 'wink-and-waggle'. It's not your best technique, but it's cute.

- Lily

* * *

Lily,

No, really; it's fine. You'll never be bothered by my eyebrows again.

Huff,

James

* * *

James,

I love everything about you, 'kay? That includes your caterpillar eyebrows.

- Lily

* * *

Lily,

You, babe. I wish you were here with me right now.

James

* * *

James,

Don't you have homework to do?

- Lily

* * *

Lily,

Sure- homework from our last tutoring session.

James

* * *

James,

Our next class is tomorrow, you'd better hurry up.

- Lily

* * *

Lily,

I think I need some help. It involves partner work, and Sirius doesn't have a clue about that sort of stuff.

Raising an eyebrow (challengingly),

James

* * *

James,

Use that pillow of yours. You know, that one with pink lace.

- Lily

* * *

Lily,

It's my mother's. She sent me that one instead of my one from home- if you're done undermining my masculinity.

James

* * *

James,

Your favourite? You mean that pretty one with the flowers?

- Lily

* * *

Lily,

My favourite pillow of yours, yes I've never understood the attraction of floral things to girls, though, despite that pillowcase.

Contemplative,

James

* * *

James,

You found enough time to observe my pillowcases? I think I'm offended.

- Lily

* * *

Lily,

You were the one who insisted on a break, my dear.

Not the one at fault (for once in his life),

James

* * *

James,

Only to correct your technique.

- Lily

* * *

Lily,

My technique needed no correcting, because you were clearly breathless (hence the break?)

James

* * *

James,

I was in shock from your poor technique. Anyway, you should have been stunned and not having enough self-possession to observe my pillows.

- Lily

* * *

Lily,

You're getting a bit ahead of yourself, aren't you?

Raising an eyebrow,

James

* * *

James,

I'm just confident in my abilities, Aren't you?

- Lily

* * *

Lily,

If I wasn't, darlin', I wouldn't be here. Well, figuratively speaking.

James

* * *

James,

Well, I'll see you in the broom closet tomorrow. Don't be late!

- Lily


End file.
